


The Night is Knot Long Enough Podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Omega, Audio Format: MP3, Belly Rubs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, prolonged kotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a kink meme prompt here<br/>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77533.html?thread=28198877#t28198877</p><p>Jared and Jensen are mates and only find out when they knot by accidnet, mpreg follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Knot Long Enough Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night is Knot Long Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026972) by [Not_a_Mastermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind). 



> This is an AU fill done very quickly for a kink prompt and not betaed so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to review!
> 
> Prompt: a/b/o verse but not the kind with stereotyping the alphas/omegas like alphas and betas are the same except when an alpha finds their one true mate and only then will they pop a knot but they won't know until it happens and omegas are able to self lubricate but getting pregnant is rare (only when they are knotted is it possible)  
> i'd really just like a very smutty scene with Jared fucking Jensen from behind on the couch and then knotting him for the first time taking them both by surprise and then having to wait for the knot to go down and they do that by Jensen just sitting in Jared's lap and them watching tv. would love if Jensen wiggles too much and makes Jared take him again making them have to wait even longer. bonus if their stuck like that for hours because Jared is constantly aroused. and would love for emphasis on how much cum fills Jensen and makes his stomach distended and Jared pretends he's pregnant (and double bonus if he does turn up pregnant from it with multiples)
> 
>  
> 
> Please review and let me know how I did it means a lot
> 
> Also the written format can be found here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026972

This is a MP3 format podfic for the story The Night is Knot Long Enough

length 34 minutes

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ntsl5v4hbj01d9k/The_Night_is_Knot_Long_Enough.mp3>

 

Please review and tell me how I did it means a lot!


End file.
